Behind Closed Doors
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: How much do you really know about your best friend? John/Stacy, Randy/Torrie. A/N: I own nothing, characters belong to the WWE! x
1. Stacy's Memory

_**A/N: My latest fanfiction once again starring my favourite couple, John/Stacy, featuring Randy/Torrie!**_

**_Hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review it would mean alot to me x_**

* * *

_**Behind Closed Doors **_

_**Chapter 1- Stacy's Memory**_

The two blondes were sitting opposite each other having lunch, _'So how about we go to the mall after this?' _Torrie asked Stacy, who was playing with her food, _'Sure, I've got no other plans' _Stacy said sadly, _'Stace, there is nothing better than going shopping with your best friend' _Torrie smiled innocently, while Stacy's mind wondered back to an old memory and a smile crept on to her face.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**LAST YEAR**_

'_Baby, do you have to go?' The blue eyed man asked her, his voice made her body tingle. _

_His outer appearance would scare anyone, but it was one of the reasons she'd fallen in love with him. He was well built and his face had cold and hard features but these could easily be softened by his __cute smile, like the one he was giving her now._

'_Yeah, I've got to go meet Torrie in like an hour or so' he reached out for her as she replied to his question. 'But baby girl that gives us plenty of time, come back here, please, for one minute I've got something to tell you' he smiled at her, she couldn't resist that smile of his, she sat down next to him, 'And what would that be?' She smiled back at him, 'Hmmm, I don't know if you deserve to know, especially as you want to leave me' he joked and she hit him playfully in the arm and pouted. 'You know I want to stay babe' she said. _

'_Good to know' he said caressing the small of her back, 'Babe, are you going to tell me now?' He laughed softly; 'Stacy, you know I like you and everything…' she looked worried. 'You're breaking up with me?' She looked hurt, 'What? No Stacy!' He reached for her hands and took both of hers in one of his, looking her straight in her beautiful brown eyes, 'I- I Love you' he said and she smiled, 'You idiot, next time don't start your sentence with a cliché break up line!' _

_He laughed softly, 'I'm sorry baby girl' he said and then kissed her gently, 'I love you too, by the way' she said before he led her back to bed._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

'_Stacy? Are you listening to me?' _Torrie asked and Stacy looked up at her best friend, _'Sorry, I was just thinking' _she mumbled and shook her head, _'Let's go to the mall…' _she smiled and Torrie did the same thing.


	2. John's Memory

_**A/N: I thought it was only fair to give both sides of memories! **_

**_Hope you like it. Once again please read and review x_**

* * *

_**John's Memory**_

Randy walked into the gym and spotted his best friend pumping weights, _'This is why I need to set you up with a girl man' _he said and John laughed, _'And I've told you I do fine on my own' _now it was Randy's turn to laugh, _'Yeah that's why you spend most of your time in this place right? Me and Torrie are beginning to worry about you!' _

John sat up after putting the weights back in their proper place, _'So how's everything going with her?' _He asked Randy, who just replied _'Great'_ and smiled goofily, _'Man, you've got it bad' _John laughed, _'So have you, oh sorry I meant to say you need to get it bad' _Randy said and John punched him in the arm before standing up, _'Let's get something to eat' _he said walking towards the cafeteria next door with Randy following.

John and Randy grabbed some food and sat down at a nearby table, _'So common John, you can be honest with me' _John looked up from his food confused, _'About what?'_ He asked his best friend, _'The last time you got some' _John laughed at what Randy had just said, _'Randy Orton asking me about my sex life', 'Not for a while then' _Randy commented as John smiled and said _'Actually last night' _he looked up at Randy, _'You blew me off last night for a girl? Who is it?' _John laughed again. _'My little secret'_ he replied while smiling thinking about last night.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**LAST NIGHT**_

_There was a knock on the door, 'Randy I said I wasn't feeling too good man', he shouted at the door, and there was another knock, 'Fine I'm coming' he said as he stood up and opened the door. _

'_Do you always open your door dressed like that?' The blonde asked and smiled at what she saw, him in only boxer shorts, 'And do you always wear a trench coat?' He laughed as she walked past him into his room and sat down on his bed as he closed the door and followed her. _

'_I thought you were going on a lads night out?' she said and he smiled at her, 'I was more interested in seeing you' she blushed, after a year he still had that effect on her._

'_But seriously Stace, why are you wearing a trench coat?' he asked and she stood up and opened her trench coat, he smirked, 'I got you a present' she said innocently, 'You can drop the innocent routine baby girl, your dressed in just a trench coat, not that I'm, complaining…' he said as she sat on his lap and wrapped her long legs around his waist__ and they started kissing passionately._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

'_John?' _Randy slapped him round the head, _'Ow! What was that for?' _he looked at his friend, _'You weren't listening man' _he said and John replied '_Let me guess, your favourite subject, Torrie perhaps?' _and rolled his eyes.


	3. The Rest Of The Afternoon

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews Ainat, much appreciated! I h**_**_ope you like this chapter aswell _**

**_I hope more people, read and review my stories too, it would be much appreciated! x_**

* * *

_**The Rest Of The Afternoon**_

Meanwhile back at the mall, _'What do you think of this one?' _Torrie asked Stacy, who looked up from the chair in the changing rooms, _'Oooh nice, better than the other one Hun' _Torrie was wearing a short pink dress, which made her look like Barbie, but she always did Stacy noted.

As soon as Torrie was back in her cubicle Stacy's phone went off, **Hi baby girl, how are you? I was just thinking about last night ;) x **she smiled and replied, **I'm shopping with Torrie, but I'd rather be with you right now babe ;) x**

* * *

John's phone went off, he read the text and smiled, Randy looked over at him, _'Was that her?' _John looked up at Randy, _'Maybe' _before looking back at his phone and replied, **So am I going to get to see you tonight? x **

Randy stared at his best friend, wondering who it was that made his best friend so secretive, he would find out, and the perfect person to help would be his blonde girlfriend, he smiled thinking about Torrie.

* * *

Stacy bit her lip and replied, **Maybe ;) x**

Stacy saw that Torrie was coming out of the changing room cubicle she quickly put her phone away as she saw Torrie about to look across at her, _'I'm going to buy t__his one' _she said and smiled, and Stacy looked up at her_, __'Time to go see what I can find then' _and she smiled. 

Torrie looked at her_, __'Yeah, let's go see what we can find for you, then I can convince Randy to take us out' _and Stacy shook her head_, __'I don't want to be a third wheel' _she said and Torrie laughed,_'He'll probably ask John' _She said abit disapprovingly.

Stacy already knew what Torrie thought of John Cena, Self Proclaimed Doctor Of Thuganomics, and her opinion was that he was an arrogant jackass, but Stacy didn't see him that way anymore, not now that she was hif girlfriend for just over a year, not that anyone knew that, she thought sadly. But Stacy smiled happily but only once her best friend was walking away slightly infront of her.

* * *

Randy's phone went off, **Hey, me and Stace wanna go out for dinner tonight, do you and John want to come? x**

He looked up from his phone and towards his friends direction, _'Yo man, you got any plans for tonight?' _John had just finished eating, he looked at his friend, _'Not that I know of why?' _he responded, thinking how he actually wanted to see Stacy tonight, she was his addiction, he didn't know how no one else had realised it yet.

_'Torrie and Stacy want us to go for dinner with them, what should I tell Torrie?' _John shrugged his shoulders, secretly happy that he'd get to see Stacy tonight, _'Yeah might as well' _and Randy laughed, _'Are you sure your mystery woman won't get jealous?' _John just pulled a face, as if to say no, thinking to himself how she'd be there sitting next to him and his best friend and her best friend would be none the wiser.

Randy didn't know why his girlfriend didn't like John, he was his best friend, he was nice to her best friend and so was John, so Torrie should like John, Randy thought while sending a text message to his girlfriend. He knew that Torrie thought John was arrogant, but he actually wasn't when you get to know him, Randy always thought John was arrogant and stuck up, until Vince McMahon had made them do storylines together and he got to know John better, he realised they were more alike that he knew and he knew John felt the same way about him when they first met, but Randy was happy that him and John got along, it made their fights that much more fun.

* * *

Torrie's phone went off a few minutes later, **Yeah we're up for that, tell Stacy to meet us at 8 at the hotel bar, love ya x **and she smiled, turning to Stacy_, 'Ok, we're going for dinner with Randy and John tonight, is that ok?'_

Stacy was looking at a little black dress, _'Sure, what do you think of this?' _she gestured to Torrie, _'Nice, why don't you go try it on?' _And Stacy smiled, half because she'd found the perfect dress and half because she'd get to see John tonight. _'_

_I'm going to try it on' _Stacy said as she wondered off to the changing rooms in front of Torrie.

Once inside a cubicle, she pulled out her phone and sent a John a text, **Guess I'll be seeing you later babe x **she sent the text and then quickly put the dress on to show Torrie, _'What do you think?' _She asked her best friend, who looked up and smiled she looked speechless for a minute.

_'Omg! Stace, you look so hot, every guy is going to want you, just not Randy cos he's mine' _Torrie said and the two blondes laughed and then Stacy went back into the cubicle and got changed into her regular clothes and came back out smiling at her best friend.

When she came out Torrie said, _'By the way we're meeting them at 8 at the hotel bar, so we should go, its half 5 now, so let's go pay' _and Stacy followed her to the cashier to pay.

* * *

John was looking at his phone and replied, **I can't wait to see you beautiful x** then turned his attention his friend

_'So what time are we meeting them?' _his friend looked up and responded, _'8 at the hotel bar' _standing up to leave, they said their goodbyes and went off to their hotel rooms, to chill and get ready for the dinner date with the two lovely blondes later.


	4. The Dinner Date

_**A/N: Once again Thank You Ainat for your lovely reviews, they mean alot to me :)**_

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter too x_**

* * *

_**The Dinner Date**_

Torrie glanced at her bracelet watch that Randy had brought her for her birthday a few months earlier, _'Randy, honey we're going to be late!' _as she was saying this Randy appeared wearing a black shirt and jeans, Torrie smiled _'There you are, You look good' _she said as she went to kiss him, _'You too sweety' he said as he twirled her round._

This was their usual routine when they went out, Torrie smiled, Randy made her feel so happy, after all her dead end relationships she was finally in a fulfilling one, all she had to do now was find Stacy a guy to do the same for her, little did she realise her best friend all ready had that in the form of John Cena.

* * *

John was leaning on the bar, taking a swig of his beer waiting for the rest of them to arrive, _'How did I know this is what you'd be doing?' _He heard her voice behind him, he smiled looking over at Stacy, _'Maybe you just know me too well' _he replied and kissed her gently before spotting Randy and Torrie heading in their direction, they sprung apart and John finished his bottle of beer.

_'Hey you two' _Randy said. John and Randy were both wearing black shirts and jeans, _'You two look like twins' _Torrie noted and Stacy laughed, as they started walking towards the restaurant.

Torrie and Randy were walking hand in hand in front leaving Stacy and John behind, John moved closer to Stacy and whispered, _'You look stunning' _she smiled at him, _'Thanks, And you're not too bad yourself' _Torrie looked back at them, _'Hurry up you two' _she said from the restaurant door, John reached the door first and held it for Stacy, she winked at him as she walked past him into the restaurant and he laughed to himself, how no one saw the secret looks,smiles and winks they shared he really didn't know.

* * *

They were seated immediately, the waiters were helping the two blondes to their seats and then the two guys sat down and they ordered their food and drinks and where just waiting for them to come.

_'So has John told you about his mystery woman?' _He asked the two girls, and they both looked at John, 'Is it anyone we know?' Torrie asked John, _'Yeah John is it anyone we know?' _Stacy said smiling at him, he laughed at the last comment, since it was her, and she was now rubbing her foot against the bottom of his leg.

He looked at his best friend and his girlfriend, _'There is no mystery woman, you guys, you'd know if I was seeing someone' _he said and Randy nodded in agreement.

The food arrived soon after that, _'Omg, randy you have to try this chicken, its amazing' _Torrie said to her boyfriend, and he ate the piece that was on her fork and he gave her some of his steak, _'That's nice too honey, mines just better' _she joked and returned to her food.

'_Aw, how cute are they?' _Stacy whispered to John, he looked up at her, as she placed her hand on his leg under the table, _'Well if we were alone we could be like that too' _he replied to her and she smiled.

'_What are you two whispering about?' _Torrie asked and Stacy looked at her and smiled, _'Just how cute you and Randy are'_ she said sweetly, _'yeah how your like sooo cute' _John said mocking Stacy, who then hit him in the arm, _'Ow!' _he said and the two blondes laughed.

After that they all ate their dinners and drank their drinks in silence, apart from the stolen glances Stacy and John had between each other, while they thought the other wasn't looking, even though they could see out the corner of their eye what the other one was doing.

* * *

'_Night Stace' _Torrie said and hugged her and then turned to John _'Night John' _and she hugged him too, _'Night you two' _Randy said from beside his girlfriend, holding her hand, and then they walked off towards their shared room.

Watching them disappear Stacy grabbed John's hand, _'Common babe. I'm tired' _she said and started walking towards his room and he followed, wrapping one his arms around her waist.

_'So, your mystery woman? How does Randy know about her?' _Stacy asked John once he'd closed the door; he went to go sit next to her on the bed, _'Maybe because he wanted to set me up with someone, so I had to say something' _she lied down looking up at him, _'So what did he say?' _John laughed, _'Don't worry baby he doesn't know that its you…' _John said as he started kissing her neck, _'But what if he clocked something tonight?' _John looked at her again; _'He isn't that clever baby' _she laughed and kissed him.


	5. The Next Day

_**A/N: Its a short chapter, but its sweet =)**_

**_Hope you enjoy, please read and review._**

**_P.s Ainat, thanks for the reviews and your'll find out the reason in the next few chapters x_**

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

John was awoken by a loud bang on his door, he awoke in an empty bed, beside him on the other pillow where his girlfriend has been sleeping there was now just a note, **Gone for a shower, see your later ;) x**.

There was another knock at the door, _'John?' _that voice belonged to Randy, _'Yeah one second man' _John got up and threw on some jogging bottoms and opened the door, _'What's up man?' _he asked Randy, _'I just wanted to give you a heads up' _Randy said and John looked confused, _'On what?' _Randy just looked at John for a second, _'Torrie's plan' _he said and walked into John's room.

John closed the door and turned to look at Randy, _'Her plan? To do what?' _John asked Randy, _'To set you up with Legs, she thought she saw a spark between you two last night' _John laughed, _'Well she's crazy, me and Stacy are just friends' _he lied. _'What did she say anyways?' _John asked his best friend, who began to explain the events of last night...

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**LAST NIGHT**_

_Torrie and Randy had just got into their shared hotel room, 'I think there's something going on between those two, you know?' Torrie said once Randy had shut the door, 'Who?' he asked slightly confused, 'Stacy and John' Randy just laughed,, 'Yeah right sweety, you're just imagining things, if something was going on we'__d know, we are their best friends respectively' And Torrie nodded in agreement, 'Doesn't mean I'm not going to try and set them up, I saw John tonight he couldn't stop looking at Stacy!' _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

While at the same time Torrie was knocking on Stacy's door, she finally answered, she'd just got out the shower, _'Hey' _she greeted her best friend, _'I've got something to tell you' _she said walking into Stacy's room, _'What? Something good or bad?' _Stacy replied closing her door. _'That depends' _Stacy looked confused, _'On what you think of John' _Torrie replied, _'As in Cena? He's a friend, why?' _Stacy asked intrigued, _'Well Randy wants to set you two up, he said he saw something between you last night' _and then Torrie started explaining…

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**LAST NIGHT**_

_Randy and Torrie had just got back into their shared hotel room, 'I think there's something going on between those two, you know?' Randy said once he'd shut the door, 'Who?' his girlfriend asked slightly confused. 'John and Stacy' And Torrie just laughed, 'Yeah right honey, you're just imagining things, if there was something going on we'd know, we are their best friends respectively' and Randy nodded in agreement, 'Doesn't mean I'm not going to try and set them up, I saw Stacy tonight, she couldn't stop looking at John!'_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Both John and Stacy looked nervous when their two best friends left their rooms after explaining what happened in their bedroom last night,

_'Have we been caught out?' _They both said, wondering if the other one knew about it.

John shook his head, they couldn't have been, even though what Torrie said Randy was the truth, he couldn't keep his eyes off Stacy, she looked stunning, she did all the time he though shaking his head and put on a jersey from his suitcase and then started walking to the door.


	6. Game Over?

_**A/N: Here's my new chapter, hope you all enjoy. Read and Review please x**_

**_Thank you for your review Ainat, I've dropped hints at what the reason could be in this chapter, but you won't find out why til chapter 8 :)_**

* * *

_**Game Over?**_

There was a short sharp knock on Stacy's door, she opened it and saw John looking serious, _'Babe? Is everything ok?' _he didn't answer he just walked past her into her room, she closed the door behind her, she turned to face him, raising an eyebrow, as if to ask what?

_'I think Torrie knows about us' _he stated, and she looked confused _'I thought it was Randy who knew something' _it was his turn to look confused as he sat down on the bed, _'I spoke to Torrie this morning and she said that Randy wanted to set me up with you' _he still looked confused, _'Randy said it was the other way around' _

The looked at each other and laughed, _'They don't know anything' _they both said at the same time, and Stacy kissed John, he grinned at her, _'I missed you this morning' _after he had said that she sat down on his lap, and rested her head on his shoulder smiling, _'I missed you too babe' _she replied.

_

* * *

_

Torrie walked into the gym she spotted her boyfriend immediately and walked over to him, _'So, did you tell him?' _Randy nodded, _'And you told her?' _Torrie nodded, _'So maybe now they'll realise they are meant to be' _Torrie said smiling at her boyfriend, wondering if the plan was going to work, even if she didn't like John, he seemed to be interested in Stacy and vice versa, in her boyfriends eyes and how had she not seen it before? She wondered away leaving Randy to get back to his work out, No no, she shook her head, she'd always known it really, she just didn't want to admit it.

* * *

John was lying in bed with Stacy, who was sleeping with her head resting on his chest, he loved the way she slept, so peacefully and how she always slept so close to him so he could feel her warm breath on his skin.

He loved everything about her, she was his and he was hers just no one knew that.

Just then John's phone rang, _'Hey man, what's up?' _John asked, _'Where are you? I went to the gym and I couldn't see you and I've just been to your room and you're not in? _it was Randy, _'Oh sorry man, I went for a run' _he lied and he heard Stacy laugh, _'Who was that?' _Randy asked, _'No one, just a random girl I just ran past' _another lie.

There was silence then Randy carried on, _'Oh ok, anyways I just wanted to say, lads night out tonight, since you blew me off the other night for your mystery woman!" _Randy said, _'Yeah sounds good' _John said, _'Just let me know that plans, later' _and he hung up.

'_So you're ditching me tonight?' _Stacy asked, and he looked down at her, _'It's only a night out baby' _he said, _'Guess me and Tor will watch some movies' _she said smiling, and at the moment her phone went off, **Do you want to watch some movies tonight? Randy's ditching me for John x **

_'See what I mean?' _Stacy said, showing John the text, and he smiled, _'Least you won't be alone tonight, but I'll come and see you afterwards if you want?' _she kissed him and ran her fingers through his short brown hair, _'Yeah, sounds great babe, just don't let Randy drink too much, Torrie always complains to me'the next day like i'm your girlfrend, oh yeah thats right I am, they just don't know that' _he laughed, _'I'll see what I can do, just for you baby girl and we'll tell whenever you want to tell them, your the one who didn't want to tell them' _he said and kissed her gently, and then she replied to Torrie, **Sure usual time? Your room? x **

The blond's mind wondered off, How would Randy react to the fact she was sleeping with his best friend? She knew Torrie wouldn't really mind, as long as she was happy even if she didn't think John was the greatest person in the world, but Randy's reaction worried her... Her thoughts were interrupted by her boyfriend calling her name, _'Stacy? I've gotta go baby, you ok?_' She turned to her boyfriend, and smiled at him, _'I'm fine babe' _She said as she hugged him and he kissed her forehead, _'I'll see you later' _with that John turned and walked out of her room.

* * *

Torrie smiled, _'What are you so happy about?' _Randy asked his girlfriend, and she looked up at him, _'You're not the only one who can have fun, while your on your lads night out with John, me and Stacy are having a girls night in'._

Randy was happy that his girlfriend got along with Stacy, it would be weird if they didn't they were best friends well before he came on the scene, but he felt sorry for Stacy when Torrie publically annouced their relationship to the world 6 months ago, he wondered how she'd react to him sleeping and dating her best friend but the long legged blonde seemed ok with it, which suprised him. All she had said to him after that was You can't help who you fall in love with and he actually had to agree with her.


	7. Lads Night Out And Girls Night In

_**A/N: Another short chapter but I hope you like it!**_

**_Please read and review x_**

* * *

_**Lads Night Out/ Girls Night In**_

It was 9PM, Stacy knocked on Torrie and Randy's door, Randy answered it rather quickly expecting it to be John, _'Hey Legs, she's over there' _looking behind her he saw John approaching, _'I thought it was women who were fashionably late?' _Randy laughed and Stacy turned and saw John behind her and she winked at him, _'Have a good night you two' _she said and walked in the room as Randy stepped out and closed the door behind him.

_'Hotel Bar?' _Randy said to John, who nodded and the two guys headed down to the bar.

Torrie looked up and saw Stacy, she smiled, _'So what do you fancy watching, Romance, Comedy, Action, or Horror?' _She asked, _'Anything but horror, I don't want any nightmares' _Stacy replied, and Torrie laughed, knowing how easy it was to scare her best friend.

_'Ok, how about a Romcom?' _she asked and smiled, _'Ok, any particular ones?' _Stacy replied sitting down next to her, _'Ummm... 27 dresses, The Proposal?' _Torrie said excited, Stacy laughed.

_'Sure, And I brought some Malteasers' Stacy_ said smiling thinking of how John had brought them for her, so she wouldn't forget him, like she could but it was cute, because he knew they were her favourite sweets.

_'And I've got popcorn and randy brought us ice cream and wine' _Torrie said, standing up pouring herself and Stacy a glass of wine, handing Stacy and glass and she started one of the films.

* * *

John and Randy were having a drink at the bar, _'So that's your mystery woman' _John looked across at Randy confused, _'Who?' _and Randy nodded in the direction of a short brunette who was staring at them, John laughed, and shook his head, _'No no' _he replied

_'Yeah I should have guessed she wasn't your type'_ Randy stated, taking a swig of his drink and John was doing the same thing, and was scanning the bar, the usual characters, old business men and young escorts, wives and husbands, jack-the-lads and girls who thought they were all that, but none of them stood a chance next to Stacy he thought.

'_So why won't you tell me who she is? Is she that ugly?' _Randy asked laughing, while John shook his head, _'It's not that, I'd tell you if I could man' _John replied taking another swig of his drink, wondering why Stacy didn't want him to tell Randy and as he wondered this, Randy was looking confused looking at his best friend, and then he suddenly realised, _'It's someone we know…' _but John stayed silent. _'Well in that case, I'm sure Torrie will work it out' _John looked down nervously, but looked back at Randy smiling.

* * *

The two blondes were laughing, _'Cos that so happens in real life now doesn't it Stace?' _Torrie said and Stacy laughed, _'Well…if your meant to be it could!' _she said innocently, whilst thinking about John. Just then Torrie's phone went off; she looked intrigued, _'What's up? _Stacy asked and Torrie showed her the text, it was off Randy, **John's mystery woman = someone we know x**.

Stacy looked nervous but turned to Torrie smiling, _'That's great isn't it?' _She said and Torrie looked at her friend, _'Yeah, but who? We'll have to find out!' _

Stacy looked nervous once again. Maybe I should tell her, she is my best friend after all…The taller blonde thought to herself.


	8. Confession Time

_**A/N: It's the time everyone's been waiting for... Confession Time!**_

**_But how much will they reveal? Please read and review x_**

* * *

_**Confession Time?**_

'_So who do you think it is?' _Torrie asked Stacy, who just shrugged, _'It could be anyone' _Torrie laughed, _'That's true, but I dunno who would put up with him, he comes across as an arrogant...' _Torrie continued but was interrupted by Stacy, _'He's a nice guy really, he's your boyfriends best friend, so he's got to be, since you tell me Randy is amazing' _she looked at Torrie, who was thinking.

_'I have a plan to find out who it is…' _Stacy looked confused, _'How?' _Stacy looked at Torrie again, _'Drinking Games, Let's go to the hotel bar' _the other blonde replied grabbing her best friends hand.

* * *

The two guys were playing pool, it was John's shot, his aim went badly wrong, and Randy laughed, _'What was that?' _John looked up at him, _'I got distracted' _he said and Randy looked confused, _'By what? You're mystery woman?' _John shook his head when in fact it was true, he went on to say, _'No, by your girlfriend and her best friend walking over to us' _Randy turned around and saw his girlfriend and Stacy behind him, he smiled at them.

_'I thought you were having a girl's night in?' _he said and they smiled back at him, _'We ran out of alcohol' _his girlfriend responded, _'So we thought we'd join you guys, hope you don't mind' _she finished her sentence sweetly.

'_Course we don't' _John said smiling; _'Now we have an audience, to watch me kick your boyfriend's ass at pool' _he laughed. Stacy smiled at John's comment and he smiled back at her, she even looked beautiful in casual clothes he thought. Their little moment was cut short by Torrie, who nudged Stacy, _'Let's go get some drinks; we'll leave the boys to their toys' _she said and Stacy laughed, _'Ok, do you guys need drinks?' _They both raised empty bottles, John took some money out of his wallet and handed it to Stacy, he held her hand for a few seconds before saying, _'Same again for us, and whatever you two lovely ladies want' _he smiled at the two blondes.

As they walked away, Torrie looked at Stacy and said, _'Maybe you're right about John, He's a nice guy' _Stacy smiled, _'Your best friend is always right' _she laughed. The girls ordered themselves a bottle of wine and the guys their beers, and then they collected them and wondered back over.

'_Thank god that games is over, who won?' _Torrie asked and John laughed, '_I did what I told you I would do' _Randy laughed, _'You just got lucky' _the girls laughed at them _'Men and their ego's, let's go sit down' _Stacy said walking to a nearby table.

Randy and Torrie sat down next to each other opposite Stacy and John. _'I've got an idea' _Torrie announced, and the other three looked at her, _'What?' _they all said at the same time, she smiled at them, _'Drinking Games' _Randy seemed up for it, _'Better than nothing' _he said and John nodded.

'_Ok I'll go first, I've never kissed anyone on this table' _Torrie said and they all drank some of their drinks, Randy was next, _'I have never slept with anyone on this table' _Torrie and Randy drank, while Stacy looked at John nervously, who nodded his head slightly and then they both drank. Both of them were thinking that it was about time their best friends knew about them.

Torrie and Randy looked at their best friends shocked, and both at the same time asked, _'When?' _

* * *

There was a few minutes silence, the two couples just staring at each other until, John decided to give his best friend and his girlfriend and answer as they were staring a whole right through him and Stacy at that particular point in time.

'_This afternoon' _John said, as Stacy hit him in the arm hard, _'What? I was just being honest baby' _he said looking at her, _'So you lied to me about your run?' _And John nodded, and the Randy looked at him, _'And when you blew me off, the other night that was for Stacy as well?' _John again nodded. _'Hey I am sitting right here' _Stacy said hurt and John laughed quietly and held her hand and smiled at her.

'_So you've slept together twice?' _Torrie concluded, John started laughing again and looked away and coughed, Stacy once again hit his arm and he looked back at her, _'Guess it's my time to be honest…' _She looked at him and he was smiling, that was his blessing, Stacy took a deep breath, and looked at her best friend and Randy and smiled and said _'We've been together for over a year now' _

Torrie and Randy looked shocked_, 'How did we not know this? We're your best friends' _Torrie was the first one to respond looking over at Stacy and John, _'I guess we wanted to figure out if it was going somewhere before we told anyone' _Stacy replied to her best friends question. _'Plus I know how you feel about John and when we first got together, Randy was a bit of a player and I thought he'd lead John astray' _Stacy said looking at the other couple across from her and then back to her boyfriend, who looked like he was about to laugh at her, so she hit him again on the arm, knowing full well it wouldn't actually hurt him.

_'Hey, I didn't do anyhing!_' John said looking at him girlfriend, giving her a cheeky smile and then turning to their friends, _'But Randy's not a player now!' _Torrie stated slightly annoyed, _'And Stace, I might have a different opinion of John than you and Randy, but he makes you happy and that's all that matters to me, because your my best friend, I wouldn't have minded if you told me you were seeing him all this time' _Torrie said and smiled at her best friend, who did the same thing, _'But it's always good to have little secrets' _John said and smiled.

Stacy looked at Randy, _'Aren't you going to say anything Randy?' _Torrie and John looked confused, why was she bothered with what Randy thought they were both thinking at the same time, Randy looked across as Stacy, _'What do you want me to say? That I'm happy about this? Because I'm not!' _Randy said with a hint of anger in his voice, John looked at Randy confused, _'Man, your the one telling me to get a girl all the time or your'll set me up with one? So whats your issue?' _Randy's attention was still fixed on Stacy and she was staring back at him, _'My issue?' _Randy said, turning to look at his best friend, _'Is the fact my best friend is sleeping with my little sister!' _John looked at Stacy, who had her head down, then to Randy, who's gaze had returned to his sister and then to Torrie, who looked just as confused as he was.

_'Your sister? Tonight is really full of revelations' _Torrie said, looking at Randy and then to her best friend, _'Half-Sister if we're going to be technical, we have the same dad, different mums' _Stacy informed her best friend and her boyfriend, who was still in shock from that revelation. John looked across at her, she was expecting him to be angry, but he was just smiling at her and then turned his head to look at Randy, _'Man, I'm sorry, I didn't know she was your sister and just because I do now, it doesn't change anything, I still love her' _Stacy smiled, but her smiled disappeared when she saw her brother's reaction, _'Randy, you can't say anything, unless you want to be a hypocrite, because your sleeping with my best friend and I'd never ask you two to break up' _She said, and he looked across at her but he was silent just like everyone else.

About a minute later Randy laughed, and everyone looked at him, _'Why are we annoyed about this?' _he looked at his girlfriend and then back to his best friend and his girlfriend, who was his sister, _'Congratulations guys' _he proposed a toast _'John and Stacy' _and everyone's glasses clinked together.

_'I wasn't annoyed at you two getting together' _Torrie said smiling, _'I just thought you might have mentioned it, or at least me and Randy would have figured it out' _looking at her boyfriend and then to her best friend and her boyfriend. _'And I wasn't annoyed, I should have seen the signs, and least your not with a dead beat sis' _and Stacy smiled at her brother.

* * *

'_How did you get away with it for so long?' _Torrie asked, half laughing,she always knew this situation would happen one day, she just always thought if this situation happened it would be because of her, but she was truly happy for them even if she hadn't helped them realise it.

_'Well I kind of owe it to you Torrie' _John said looking at her, and she looked back at him confused, _'What?' _she asked him, _'Well all the double dates, it just made us realise how much we liked each other' _John said smiling and she smiled back. Yes! She thought she made them realise it and she was happy for them!

'_So tell me, who made the first move?' _Torrie said and Randy and John looked at each other as if they were about to laugh and then at Torrie, _'The gentleman' _they both replied at the same time.

_'Tell us about it' _Torrie said excited, _'Yeah, cos we're dying to know' _Randy said mocking his girlfriend who hit him round the back of the head and laughed and smiled at him.


	9. The First Time

_**A/N: The final chapter has arrived! Its short and sweet again :)**_

**_Hope you all enjoy, please read and review x_**

* * *

_**The First Time**_

_'Well since I made the first move, I should really tell that particular story' _John said looking to his girlfriend and smiling then back to his best friend and his blonde girlfriend. Torrie looking intently at what John was about to say wondering what he said to her best friend to make them become an actual couple like her and Randy are.

Torrie smiled across at Stacy, who was holding John's hand, she glanced at Torrie and smiled at her best friend, before focusing her attention on her boyfriend as he was about to tell the story of their first time confessions to their love for each other.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**13 MONTHS AGO**_

_John walked into the hotel, he was walking towards the lift, in front of him was a long legged blonde woman he recognised a little too well, she was crying quietly but he could hear her, he put his arm around her waist, 'Hey Stace, you ok?' she turned to face him, but said nothing, she just hugged him and he responded holding her close to him, how great it felt to have her in his arms, he thought and he smiled to himself. _

_The lift pinged and the doors open, she moved out of their hug, and walked into the lift, 'I'm sorry, I probably look a state' she said to him as he followed her into the lift, he laughed, his laugh was short but cute, she thought. 'Course you don't you still look beautiful' she looked up at him, 'John you don't have to say that to make me feel better' she said and he shook his head, ' I'm not only half of me is saying it for that reason, the other half is because I can't stand to see someone as beautiful as you cry' and he wiped away a few of her tears gently._

_She looked at him, 'John I'm not in the mood for lines!' she said and he smiled at her, 'It's not I promise' she looked at him a little bit confused, 'Guess I'll just have to come out and say it, Stacy.... y-you're beautiful, I think you're amazing, you're the only girl in this world that makes my heart beat faster than it should and to think of you with any other man kills me inside, because I want to be with you' he smiled at her and held her hand waiting for the beautiful blondes reply to his confession which had been a long time coming he had to admit._

_She looked up into his big blue eyes which were fixed on her, realising he was telling the truth and the worse thing, was she felt the same exact way he did about her. 'One thing' she said and he was still staring at her, 'I'm not going to sleep with you, just because you said that to me' he was about to say something but she carried on ' But I might because I feel the exact same way about you' he smiled at her and she smiled back at him, he pulled her closer to him and into a passionate embrace. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

'_So that's how it happened' _John said and Torrie was sitting across from him crying a little bit, John and Stacy looked up and saw Torrie and gestured to Randy, who then looked at his girlfriend, _'What's wrong sweety?' _Randy asked his girlfriend.

_'That's so cute, I guess I was wrong about you, this whole time, I thought you were an arrogant jackass but you're actually a nice and sweet guy' _she said to John, hugging Randy as Stacy smiled at her boyfriend who smiled back at her and moved his hand out of hers to bring it around her waist to pull her closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

For the first time in just over a year their two best friends finally knew what was going on _**Behind Closed Doors, **_while Stacy and Randy's secret was finally out aswell, and it hadn't changed anything, which Stacy was happy about, she didn't want to lose the three people around her, because they were all important to her and she loved all three of them in very different ways.

**_x x xThe End x x x_**


End file.
